makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 4 - The Art of Fighting
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 4: The Art of Fighting is a Beat em up & Adventure game where you Play as Ebony(Amy Rose and Gaston Daughter) and Her Friends. Story After the Shadow Crown was destroyded, Ebony meet a stranger old man named Mr.Karate. He tell her that a new enemy leader & the champion named Gurikimaski, who wants to conquer the Dead or Alive 5 tournament & later the world. So Ebony decided to go after Gurikimaski, but before she can kick his ass, she need to be trained at the Karate Martial arts to training. Levels #The Street of Rage #Metropolis #Rome #Metropolis (again) #Tokyo #Metropolis (again & again) #Arizona #Destroyded Metropolis #Dead or Alive 5 Tournament #Belger's Castle Cutscenes TBA Gameplay The gameplay will be similar to Batman the Animated Series for SNES with some elements from 3 QOETH games. Characters Playable *Ebony The Hedghehuman (Special Move: Giant Hammer) *John (Special Move: Ultimate Armor) *Gannon X (Special Move: My Little Landi Blaster) *Agito90 (Special Move: Hack, Slash & Boom!) *Steven_Star (Special Move: Hell Slash) *Aaron (Special Move: Shinobi Hollow Destruction) *Ritcher (Special Move: Super Ritcher) *Frollo (Special Move: HELLFIRE!!!) *Ayane (Special Move: Ninja Assault) *Ryu (Special Move: Shin Shoryuken) Unlockable *Ken (Special Move: Shoryueppa) *Finn (Special Move: The Armor of Zeldora) *Robo (Special Move: Ultimate Robo) *Amy Rose (Special Move: Super Mega Hammer) *Gaston (Special Move: Kill the Beast) *Ami Okuni (Special Move: Puffy Jam Season) *Guy (Special Move: Bushin Muso Range) *Cody (Special Move: Final Destruction) *Kasumi (Special Move: Sword Combo) Cheat Codes *Lancedrom & Ygbir (Special Move: Ygbir (The Jinx Episode)) *Tomba (Special Move: Wild Animal) Bosses The Street of Rage #Poison & Hugo #Tiny Tiger #Giant Robot 3 Metropolis Levels *First Metropolis: Iron Maiden *Second Metropolis: BentheLooney *Third Metropolis: Sweet Tooth Rome #Julius Caesar #Vesuvia Tokyo #Mecha Godzilla #King Ghidorah Arizona #Meagly McGlaw #Fake Fromy #The Giant Spider Destroyded Metropolis #Ygbir Dead or Alive 5 Tournament #Discord #Zangief #Brainwashed Wreck-It Ralph #Jacker The Demon Robot #Perfect Cell #Death Bear #Akuma #The Champion Gurikimaski Belger's Castle #Sa-Luk #Sodom #Smithy #Riptor #Mugatu #Belger (1st form) #Mecha Belger (2nd form) #Broly (Dragonball Z) (Final Boss) Extra NPC *The Street of Rage - Mike Haggar, Jake, Rosie, Yukari, Helmet, Jen Masterson, Yumi (Puffy Ami & Yumi), Blazela, Lance, Fromy. *3 Metropolis Levels - The Conductor (Adventure Time),Sherlock Homes. *Rome - Asterix & Obelix *Tokyo - Miku Hatsune, Godzilla, Tina Armstrong, Akira Yuki. *Arizona - Evil Amy, Soldier Stonekong. *Destroyded Metropolis - Jenny XJ9. *Dead or Alive 5 Tournament - X-Nauts ,Goombas ,Koopas ,Eggman Robots ,Sa-Luk's Minions ,Grubba. *Belger's Castle - N/A Music Character Themes *The Daughter of Amy & Gaston (Ebony's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqmDtgz0o1c *Fight for the Reploid (John's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-e0k4xWmVY *The Little Kid (Gannon X's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yYY7Y4qUoQ *The Assassin Hero (Agito90's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV8ntRpm_CI *The Reborn of The Spoon Warrior (Steven_Star's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkF2cmBx8a8 *The Spanish Warrior (Aaron's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1aA1OyXXi4 *Ebony's Lover (Ricther's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw6KRkx0vNg *Hellfire!!! (Frollo's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyPpW22-7iI (Starts at 1:53 to 5:26) *Ayane - The Ninja Woman (Ayane's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqnn18IuWVo *The Warrior (Ryu's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJEAJ_kt7mI *Friend of The Warrior (Ken's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je7u4onLVC8 *Finn The Human (Finn's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSfIqjtZneo *Robotic Machine (Robo's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmY2wf7T428 *My Sweet Passion (Amy's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXHw8o6UI9M *The Best Hunter (Gaston's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9G-kwS3aL8 *Japanese Drumist (Ami's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S66NT2XBFk *The Clan Foot Ninja (Guy's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mONhnRcAivk *The Prisoner Escaped (Cody's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIL6K-oL760 *Kasumi - The Samurai Girl (Kasumi's Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEG-jZhuSps Game *Opening Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTlQHRyRAVk *Menu Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oixl_wEsuao *Character Select:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsfhADiaP5E *Level Select:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJbLkSvQ3jo *The Street of Rage:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZDSkkQNrNc *Metropolis 1:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bu2O4_pacok *Rome:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lskLIt28Lnc *Metropolis 2:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYnY5M90jZI *Tokyo:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_cceN5yjlE *Metropolis 3:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5w3jnQj4As *Arizona:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtmY0cIdoFA *Destroyded Metropolis:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD97rQ4DlBc *Dead or Alive 5 Tournament:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LW_FRQUw8Yk *Discord - The God of Chaos:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPfMb50dsOk *The Mother Russia Zangief:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YKI-hUxh-o *Brainwashed Wreck-It Ralph:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDZYS7Gc5TQ *Jacker The Demon Robot in Hell: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XcqrqUZ-QM *The Android Cell:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_sFXh18sL4 *The Death Bear:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiPcJ8ST1jA *Akuma - The Raging Demon:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJYPvFwiC0U *The Champion Gurikimaski:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5hFe1Q2dPM *Belger's Castle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wijcnwzxuk *Belger's Castle Bosses Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPH9qZ8yvLI *Battle with Sodom:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFRYyeDo5WI&list=PLD0B81A60A27C5C48&index=2 *Belger (1st & 2nd form):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPzyDhkExKY *Broly's Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMq8koilKlA *Mini Boss Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiOUd6r4WhA&list=PLE4A9709AC037F202&index=7 *Boss Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR7I_6NNsQE *Stage Clear:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCkInuYWlz0&list=SP052E480E0AE31D3A&index=19 *Last Stage Clear:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnppmJMDFzo&list=PL474EDBF597ED541B&index=31 *Ending Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-sxiOaJKeA&list=PLF71BB38E85601554&index=8 *Credits Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87T5NpWv9ns Ending TBA Category:Arcade Games Category:Beat em Up Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:Video Games Category:Sequel series Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy